


那年夏天的向日葵

by MingZhi



Category: Code Geass, Code Geass GAIDEN 亡国的阿基德
Genre: M/M, 军师, 反逆白黑, 朱修, 朱利叶斯·金斯利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MingZhi/pseuds/MingZhi
Summary: 亡国的阿基德里面鲁路修披着军师的皮和朱雀搞了一发……故事发生在他俩被关进囚室那里٩( 'ω' )و
Relationships: Julius Kingsley/Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	那年夏天的向日葵

记忆在复苏，蝉鸣的轰响炸开在耳边，朱雀想起那年夏天，纤细洁白的少年背着病弱的妹妹，一步一步爬上阶梯的模样。

汗水顺着额发流下，打湿纤长睫毛。微粉的脸颊，鲜红潮热的舌，紫水晶一样美丽的双眼，自此，朱雀眼里再也看不见别的人。

可你为什么染上鲜血，亲手打破了我对你的洁白幻想?

“朱雀。”

鲁路修又在喊他了。

“呐，朱雀。”鲁路修的声音是纯真的少年声线，朱雀总有一种想要捏碎他的冲动。

“今天也好热的说。”

朱雀盯着囚房的地面，这里没有空调，潮热的很，他俩都露着胳膊。

“呐，朱雀。”鲁路修不厌其烦的声声呼唤。

朱雀终于抬起头来，鲁路修端正坐在囚房的床上，像个小孩子。

“你看，那一片片的向日葵。”鲁路修疯子一样的直视前方，表情陶醉：“真美啊。”

朱雀把头埋进胳膊里，不想理他。

“朱雀，水。”鲁路修说：“能帮我倒一杯水吗？呐。”

朱雀从膝盖上抬起头，他又要水了，已经快两百次了。牢房待遇这么好吗？桌上就有水。朱雀只得起来给他倒水。

“啊。”鲁路修的表情十分惊喜，像个真正的渴水之人，他双手捧着水，特别开心。

朱雀阴沉的望着他，终于忍不住掐住鲁路修的脖子。

水，又被打翻了。

鲁路修痛苦的笑着，喉咙里溢出呻吟。纤细的脖颈手感细腻，几乎要被朱雀粗糙的掌心磨伤。

绑着左眼的布落了下来，上面招摇的紫水晶早就不在了。

那总勾起他旖念的紫水晶，在洁白的侧脸旁一荡一荡，就是欲望的化身。

鲁路修半闭着眼，痛苦的微笑起来，无力地喊着他的名字：“朱雀。”

那语气像极了清醒的鲁路修，朱雀大吃一惊。

“杀了我，朱雀。”那完全是他的声音，他的笑容了。

右眼的geass标志不断闪烁着，还滚出一大滴泪来。朱雀猛地放开鲁路修。

身下的少年歇斯底里的咳嗽着，水迹濡湿了地面，朱雀忽然笑了，勾起鲁路修的下巴，少年澄澈的紫色眼睛天真的望着他。

“我这里有水。”他含了一口水，吻住鲁路修，把水渡过去。

鲁路修乖巧的缠住他的唇舌，任由侵犯。朱雀的手从衣服底下伸进去，掌心灼热。

喝了水的鲁路修清醒了，惊讶的望着朱雀：“你……”

朱雀将他死死地按在床上，咬牙切齿：“你不是要我杀了你吗？怕什么？”

鲁路修的力气远不如朱雀大，挣扎不得被扒光了衣服，瘦弱的身躯像是洁白的羔羊。

朱雀将剩下的水泼在他身上，鲁路修打了个寒战：“朱雀！”

“你不是要喝水吗？”朱雀膝盖压住身下人的大腿，一只手握住他的脚腕，手指就着水的润滑伸进小穴：“我喂你。”

鲁路修用尽全力挣扎，却无济于事。

朱雀草草润滑了几下，脱了裤子便插进去，一捅到底。

鲁路修一声惨叫，失了所有力气，眼睛湿漉漉的，半是迷茫半是震惊地望向朱雀。

血从两人连接之处流下来，明知道在囚房里受伤了不好处理，可朱雀就是停不下来。

他的心被愤怒的色欲占据，动作凶狠，似乎想借发泄忘记一切。

“疼……”鲁路修痛苦的呻吟，话语破碎：“别……朱雀……”

“你不是想死吗？为什么还怕疼！”朱雀热血上头，脑中一片空白，搂着鲁路修的腰肢狠插，要把他揉碎在怀中。

鲁路修已然疼得说不出话，推着朱雀的胸膛哀鸣哭喘。

的确是太疼了，他很少受这样的苦。

朱雀不想再看他痛苦的表情，将人翻过去，强迫他跪在床上，鲁路修跪不住，他就把人两腿抬起来狠狠深入。

这个动作不知道戳到哪个地方，鲁路修的声音猛地变了调，看似更痛苦了，实则爽得腿根抽搐。

朱雀按准哪个地方，猛戳几下，鲁路修居然半硬了。朱雀笑了，从背后把鲁路修抱起来，凑在他耳边道：“你真适合被男人操。”

鲁路修满脸通红，这个姿势困不住人，他一挣居然挣脱了，性器离开穴口啵地一声响，滑出几缕血丝。

朱雀不可能让他逃走，抓着腿把人拖回来，重新插入，鲁路修漏了一声呻吟，又紧咬住唇。

“我说的不对吗？鲁路修。”朱雀的动作温柔了些，大手箍着鲁路修的腰一下接一下操他。

鲁路修终于忍不住，把脸埋在胳膊里喘息。

不知过了多久，朱雀才发泄在鲁路修体内。穴口流出的液体半红半白，朱雀伸手指进去一点一点弄出来，鲁路修歪着头不愿意看他。

“鲁路修。”朱雀声音温柔：“我们一起把娜娜莉接回来吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很渣的一篇朱修……因为粮太少了自割腿肉qaq  
> 一边看原作一边写的，反反复复看了很多遍，最终还是没写出想要的效果来qaq


End file.
